


Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by azirqphale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aziraphale cries over it, crowley plays the ukulele, soft, somewhere over the rainbow is their song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azirqphale/pseuds/azirqphale
Summary: Crowley plays the ukulele for Aziraphale. It’s soft af.





	Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/ikeaqueer/status/1147124196427862016?s=21

Aziraphale knew that Crowley had been learning how to play the ukulele, although at first he had thought that it was a joke. He couldn’t help but laugh when he imagined the demon holding a small, delicate instrument and playing soft and sweet music on it. This was why he was shocked when Crowley entered his bookshop late at night in the middle of a thunderstorm, clutching the small instrument close to him as not to get it wet. 

“Angel!” he had exclaimed as he made his way through the bookshop, dripping water from the rain on the floor and, in a way, forcing Aziraphale to miracle him dry. After all, Aziraphale could not have Crowley getting any of his precious books wet, that would have been absolutely disastrous. 

“Yes?” Aziraphale had asked, looking up from the book he had been reading to look curiously at what Crowley was holding in his hand while he sat down on Aziraphale’s sofa in the dimly lit backroom of the shop. 

“Well, you know how I told you that I was going to learn how to play this thing?” Crowley had said, raising his ukulele in the air to show Aziraphale what he was talking about. 

“I do remember that, yes.” Aziraphale had replied, closing his book and setting his glasses down on his desk to go join Crowley on the sofa. “I thought that you might have given up on that though, you haven’t really said much else about it lately.”

“Just been waiting for the right time to show you that I didn’t give up on it, I guess.” Crowley had said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Well, show me then.” Aziraphale had said softly and smiled at Crowley. 

Aziraphale had not been expecting the song that Crowley would play for him, and had not been expecting Crowley to sing as he played the song. He had been expecting, as he called it, “bebop”. Something more tailored to what he thought Crowley’s taste in music was. What Crowley played was not “bebop”, it was Judy Garland’s “Somewhere Over the Rainbow”. 

“Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There’s a land that I have heard of, once, in a lullaby.” Crowley had sung while softly strumming the melody of the song. As it turned out, Crowley had quite a beautiful singing voice, and was a very good ukulele player. 

As Aziraphale listened to Crowley play, he couldn’t help but smile all the way through. The combination of Crowley’s voice and the sound of heavy rain outside was very appealing. He noticed that tears had begun to fall from his eyes, and that they were both tears of joy and of sadness. He thought about how happy he was to know Crowley, how lucky he was that Crowley had chosen him and had stuck by him no matter what. He thought about the fact that Crowley was a nice person, despite what he might think of himself or try to convince others of. He also wondered how the Almighty could have let such a kind and caring soul Fall. How She could not have seen what Aziraphale saw when he looked at Crowley, how anyone could look at Crowley and see anything truly cruel or evil in him, because that was not who Crowley was. He may have been a demon, but he could never actually be as evil as he wanted people to think he was, because no matter what, he always did some form of good in the end. 

“Are you crying, Angel?” Crowley had asked after he had finished playing the song. 

“Crowley, that was wonderful, thank you.” Aziraphale had said quietly, before moving closer to the demon and kissing him gently, gathering a noise of approval from Crowley, who kissed Aziraphale back softly. 

Somewhere Over the Rainbow would become their song. Crowley would play it for Aziraphale and Aziraphale would occasionally hum the song when Crowley was around (and when he wasn’t, it was a lovely song for humming). Although it was rather uncharacteristic for a demon to love such a soft song, it was Crowley’s favourite because it always made Aziraphale happy, and it was Aziraphale’s favourite because he loved the way Crowley sang it.


End file.
